


Sickness in the dark

by deilen_gwyrdd



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deilen_gwyrdd/pseuds/deilen_gwyrdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori hadn't been feeling well since Gandalf saved them from the trolls, so when Ori falls unconscious, nobody knows what's wrong. The company must hurry to get Ori to a safe haven, where he can hopefully be healed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know, suck at summaries. Cringe.   
> I hope you guys like this, it's much longer than I anticipated! So its going to be two chapters. My friend begged me to have a bit of Fili/Kili and Bofur/Nori in there too! 
> 
> This was inspired by slingshotsandknitting on tumblr who had a prompt for a sick fic! Hope you like! :)

Thunderstorms, non stop rain, muddy pathways, steep hills that even ponies couldn't walk, and trolls. Trolls of all things. They'd kidnapped their ponies, tied some of the company up in sacks, and the others, well they were almost roasted on a spit fire. If Gandalf hadn't returned, Ori would have thought Bombur would be in the trolls stomach by now.

Then Radagast comes along. He was an odd sort of fellow, dressed in thick shawls that looked like they were made out of moss, scruffy, grey beard that hadn't been brushed, and a birds nest sitting on top of his head. Ori had decided he liked the wizard, he seemed a little out of his mind, but he could tell Radagast had a kind heart.

Gandalf and Thorin were currently talking with him, their voices reaching everyone's ears, something of wargs, and orcs and danger. But Ori had lost interest after they'd started mentioning weird names, and what their next step was.

Ever since they'd been rescued by Gandalf, Ori had felt a sudden illness come upon him. He started sweating like he was standing in the middle of a blaze of fire, his whole body felt like it was set alight, his head hurt, and his right arm had suddenly gone weak. He'd never felt like this before, it was worse than the time he had the flu, a lot worse.

But Ori was too selfless to tell anyone. The young dwarf hated worrying the others, they had enough to think about, they didn't need Ori being ill to add to their problems of wargs, orcs and evil creatures. Especially his brothers, Ori knew they'd drop everything to make sure he was alright, and would most definitely give him a good talking to for not saying a word.

So Ori kept it in. As Gandalf shot a remark at Thorin, a sharp pain shot through Ori's head, like a full blown hit to the skull. He winced at the feeling, rubbing his temple with the tips of his fingers, wishing it to go away before they set off again. 

And then it all happened so fast, Ori could hardly tell what was going on. He'd felt his insides turn to jelly, and his hands began to shake, his legs becoming unsteady. His high temperature had soared, almost as if he'd been dipped into a pool of lava. It was like nothing Ori had ever felt before, and it scared him.

Dwalin, who was standing near him, had turned to address him, when he noticed the redness of Ori's cheeks and his shaking hands. "Are you alright laddie?"

And that was one of the last things Ori remembered, before his eyes unconsciously fell shut, and his body collapsed under him. Before his body lost consciousness, the young dwarf felt strong arms wrap around him gently, catching him in his fall.

Dwalin had surged forward, as soon as he'd seen Ori's eyes flutter shut, his arms outstretched to catch the small dwarf. He called out in panic to the others, their ongoing arguing stopping dead as Dwalins voice rose above theirs. The company had moved their gaze to Dwalin, who'd caught Ori just in time, placing him carefully into his lap on the ground.

"Ori!" Doris's heart almost stopped in fear at the sight of his brother, pale and trembling in the larger dwarf's arms. "My god!"

Nori had been close, and instantly got down on his knees, taking hold of his young brother's hand and feeling the heat that radiated off his skin. The company surrounded him, every single one of them felt worried, for Ori was just a young dwarf, and one who had never strode so far from home.

"What caused him to fall?" It was Thorin who spoke, breaking past his nephews to stand before Ori's unconscious form, and his brothers by his side.

Dwalin was the one to answer. "I saw him shaking, his face seemed pale, I do not know why he fell."

"He is boiling up." Nori added, placing a hand on Ori's heated forehead. "He has a fever."

Dori rubbed the palm of his hands down his face, suddenly feeling like he should have been looking after his little brother more. "What if its serious?"

Everyone was silent, not knowing how to answer. Whether it was the flu, or a disease they didn't have no knowledge about, there was no knowing what to do next. The orcs were getting close, and the wargs were sniffing out their pray hungrily. 

"We cannot stay here." Gandalf declared, gazing at Ori. "The wargs are near, and with Ori sick, they will target him."

"Why?" Bilbo asked beside him.

"Because," Gandalf told him. "With a member sick, the orcs will use him to get to us, they will attack him and try to trick us, or distract us. They know that..."

"They come first." Thorin finished, laying a gentle hand on Dori's trembling shoulder. "Ori comes first. They know we'll stop at nothing to get him to safety. "

"Please," Dori begged Gandalf. "Get us out of here, take him somewhere safe."

Gandalf nodded, a reassuring smile upon his lips. "That's where we are going, I assure you."

"How will we slip past the wargs?" Bofur asked, voice sounding tense.

"I will take care of that!" Radagast boasted, a mischievous smile on his face. "Don't you worry about those darn creatures!"

The group looked at him in confusion, he may be a wizard, but those things were faster and stronger than him. Radagast only snickered excitedly, standing tall as he addressed them.

"I have Rhosgobel rabbits!" He said proudly.

Gandalf wanted to laugh at the wizard. "Those wargs can easily outrun your Rhosgobel rabbits!"

Radagast's expression changed in that instant, glaring out into the distance as if an Orc had suddenly appeared. "I'd like to see them try!"

With that said, Radagast stomped his way over to his pack of rabbits, hoping wildly as if they knew what was to come. Gandalf followed, going through his plan on their direction.

Thorin approached Dwalin, with Ori still resting in his arms. Ori's face was indeed deathly pale, his breathing unsteady, his body shaking on its own accord. He looked so small, and helpless.

"Dwalin, are you able to carry Ori?" Thorin asked the bigger dwarf.

"Of course!" Dwalin answered, clinging tighter to the young dwarf's figure. "I would guard him with my life."

Dwalin looked at the two brothers as he said this, who were feeling nothing but a mess, for once in their lives they were petrified. It was worse for them than being attacked by the wargs themselves, or if an army of goblins and orcs were to descend upon the company.

"Please, keep him safe." Dori whimpered, smoothing down his young brother's hair.

Dwalin only nodded, slipping his arms underneath Ori's upper back and under his knees, he lifted the smaller dwarf with hardly any effort. Ori was shaking like a leaf against him, body turning towards him as if he were cold. Dwalin hugged him tight, praying to whatever god was out there that the little one would be alright.

"Come!" Gandalf's voice bellowed. "We must run! The wargs are nearing!"

The company didn't think twice about sprinting through the trees, Gandalf lead the way with Bilbo alongside him, while Thorin and his nephews followed them. Bofur, Bifur and Bombur came next, closely behind Dwalin carried Ori with Nori and Dori at his sides. Lastly Gloin, Oin, and Balin, with their swords drawn, ready for protecting the younger, sick dwarf.

Radagast had jumped onto his sledge, shouting his orders to the jittery rabbits, who sped off like a pack of wild dogs. He went on in front, passing the dwarves, waving his hand in the air as a parting.

Soon the company were in the open, running up slopes of grassy mountain, large gigantic rocks covered in moss. It was a wide, humongous, open field, the ony hiding place would be behind one of the rocks, even then they'd have to be lucky not to be seen.

Then they heard Radagast, his loud shouting and hooting echoing through the air, catching the enemies attention. It gave the group a chance to get away, the orcs path following that of the wizard, meters away from them.

But then, all of a sudden the sounds of the wargs vicious snarling, and the orcs screeching cries were so close, they could practically feel their dark eyes on them. Gandalf lead them around a large rock, just a few feet taller than them, enough to hide them from the hunters.

"Wait!" Gandalf whispered gruffly, crouching beside the stone to look around.

Dwalin held Ori closer to him, eyes held on the young one's face. Ori was getting worse, he could tell by the way his breathing hitched, and his lips were turning slightly blue. He'd never seen anything like it, not from a fever or an illness, and it swallowed him up in side to see Ori this way.

Dori and Nori still stuck by his side, adamant on standing by their little brother, their weapons held out before them, ready to give their lives if they had to. Dori was in a state, worry evident in his features, his eyes stained with unshed tears as he looked upon Ori.

Then Nori turned to Dwalin, brows knitted together in confusion, staring at one spot on Dwalin's arm. "You're bleeding!" Nori said quietly.

Dwalin's gaze turned to his arm where Nori was looking, and he was indeed bleeding. Crimson liquid stained part of his short sleeve, and blotches of it were dotted along his upper arm. 

"That's not mine." Dwalin said, shifting Ori's head to lay away from the stains. "I'm sure I'd feel something if I was bleeding!"

"Who's is it then?" Gloin asked next to Dori. "No one has been hurt."

"Ori." Fili came forward. "It must be Ori, it would explain his fever."

"He's right," Oin said, gesturing to Dwalin to put the young dwarf down. "Let me have a look!"

"Be prepared," Gandalf warned them, keeping his eyes out across the field. "Radagast cannot hold them away for much longer."

Dwalin quickly but gently put Ori down on the grassy ground, keeping his head in his lap. Dori and Nori hovered above him, as Oin got down on his knees and ran his hands down Ori's clothing, trying to find a tear or rip. Then he discovered it, a rip just under Ori's gigantic scarf, big enough for a blade to cut through.

Oin slipped two fingers through the rip, to touch Ori's bare skin beneath, as he brought his hand back up, blood stained his fingers. The dwarves looked at one another in disbelief, Dori and Nori suddenly becoming fearful yet angry at not knowing.

"How could we not have noticed?" Dori cried, taking a hold of his brothers hand.

"I don't understand why Ori wouldn't have told us he was hurt." Nori said, leaning against his weapon.

"Maybe he didn't think much of it." Kili muttered, handing Oin a piece of cloth.

"Well whatever he thought," Oin began. "He knew it was there." He said this as he pulled a bloody cloth from the rip in Ori's cardigan, earning a soft groan from him. "He tried to stop it bleeding with a handkerchief."

"Oh Ori!" Dori squeezed his brother's hand. "You silly dwarf."

Dwalin thread his hand through Ori's hair, suddenly having a great respect for the little dwarf, he had been hurt and would rather see to his injury himself than worry others. Dwalin just hoped the poor dwarf would get through it, the fever taking its tole on him too quickly.

"We must get him to someplace that have medicines and the right herbs." Oin said impatiently, tearing Ori's clothing further to wrap the clean cloth around the wound.

"I will get you to a place where Ori can be healed." Gandalf told them, strolling over to Thorin. "We must move quickly."

"Where will you take us." Thorin asked, suspicion evident in his tone of voice.

But before Gandalf could answer, Bifur grunted at the side of the group, tilting his head to the side indicating something was up ahead. Gandalf ignored Thorin's question, despite the dwarf's intense glare. The wizard walked quietly back to where he stood earlier, right beside the edge of the rock, looking out onto the fields where now he spotted Radagast leading the wargs to the other side of the mountain.

Then, before Gandalf could get the group to move, he heard the heavy, growling breathing of a warg. The warg's snarling could be heared clearly from above them, the dwarves noticed it too, backing themselves onto the rock, Dwalin pulling Ori against him carefully.

The company went silent as they heard the shuffling of claws against stone, the threatening snarling from the wargs strong jaws, and the sound of the orcs hissing, teeth clamping. They held their breaths, as the enemy came nearer to where they stood.

Fili looked at his brother, who's gaze was on the ground. Thorin also looked towards him, his eyes travelling to the bow in Kili's hand, silently telling him to take care of the creature with a strike from his arrow. Kili nodded slightly, suddenly feeling anxious and afraid.

Fili sneakily traced his hand down his brother's arm, winding his fingers around his wrist, squeezing gently. Kili looked up and Fili smiled at him, rubbing his thumb in soft circles on the inside of Kili's wrist. 

"You can do it." He told him, whispering quietly. 

Kili nodded again, and clutching his bow tighter, he slipped the hand Fili was holding to grab an arrow from it's case. Swiftly yet as quiet as he could, Kili yanked the arrow up and out, turning on his feet he brought the bow up to eye level and attached the arrow.

Instantly, the warg and it's rider spotted Kili, the orc growled and spat through its rotted teeth. Kili aimed, pulled back his string, and as the warg was ready to pounce, the dwarf shot it straight through the head.

The warg gave a great yelp as it was shot down, it's great, big body falling with a loud thump to the ground. The orc screeched as it was brought down with it's ride, and struggled to get up to its full height. Half of the company were on him as fast as lightning, axes bearing down on the fowl creature, and spilling dark blood against the green grass.

"Hold!" Gandalf yelled, panic evident in his voice. "Run! We must run! We have been spotted!" 

Thorin lunged forward, dragging some of the dwarves off of the dead bodies, to push them ahead. Fili and Kili followed straight after Gandalf, while the others came behind with Bilbo. Dwalin had pulled Ori off the floor quickly, the young dwarf moaning in pain as the wound had been opened.

"Hurry!" Dori shouted, as some of the dwarves started to slow, jumping and dodging mounds of dirt and huge rocks.

As the dwarfs ran for their lives, following the grey wizard over the fields, they heard the deafening howls of the wargs, echoing through the wind. They all looked around, the violent creatures hot on their tail, appearing from every corner of the open space. Gandalf stopped them, holding his arms out.

Thorin yelled out to his comrades. "Weapons! Defend yourselves!"

Each and every dwarf took hold of their axes, hammers and bow, held in their grasps as if their lives depended on it. Dori and Nori stood on each side of Dwalin, their axes acting as a guard for their little brother in the taller dwarf's arms. 

They were surrounded. Wargs and orcs sprung up from steep hills, standing there with their teeth barred, sharp weapons slicing through the air threateningly. Thorin stood his ground, as did the others, waiting for the attack.

Bilbo was standing near Dwalin, gripping Sting in his hand, having no idea what he would do with it when the time came. He looked to where Gandalf was standing, only to find he was no longer there. Bilbo searched around the group frantically, his nerves rising at the disappearance of their strongest fighter.

"Where's Gandalf?" Bilbo stuttered to Nori, who too had noticed the wizard's absence.

"Over here!"

Gandalf's voice cried from behind them, who was standing behind a high mound of rocks, waving his staff in the air. "Hurry!"

"Run!" Thorin shouted as the wargs and orcs began to charge.

The dwarves didn't need to think twice before they were running towards Gandalf, the enemy right behind them. Fili was running so fast he misstepped, falling to the hard ground with a yelp. A warg raced towards him, teeth barred, ready to lunge and tear at Fili's flesh.

"Fili!" Kili bellowed, his heart racing as he changed direction.

Thorin stopped next to the rock where the dwarves were sliding down to a safe cavern, staring at his nephews out on the open field. Kili ran to his brother, just as the warg was inches away from striking, Kili lifted his bow and released an arrow right into the wargs throat.

The creature fell to the floor dead, it's neck struck right through with the arrow. Kili reached his brother and dropped to his knees, his hands roaming over Fili as if searching for an injury.

"Kili!" Fili shot out, holding his brother's hands in his. "Kili, I'm alright, I'm not hurt!"

Kili stared at Fili with wide, blue eyes, fear obviously had struck him hard at seeing his older brother near death. He lunged at Fili, wrapping his arms around him and holding him so tight. Fili laughed softly, stroking Kili's hair.

"Fili, Kili!" Thorin's voice hammered through the air. "Now is not the time!"

Kili pulled back, noticing how more and more wargs started running towards them. The youngest brother jumped up, giving Fili a helping hand, and together they ran towards their uncle.

As Fili and Kili joined Thorin, Dwalin was the only dwarf left to slide down to the hidden cave. "Get down there, quickly!" Thorin demanded.

Dwalin didn't need to be told twice. The big dwarf gently laid Ori on the ground, Fili placing his hand under the younger dwarf's head to lay on. Together, Fili and Kili helped Dwalin to put Ori into his lap, and finally Dwalin slid down the entrance to the cavern, Nori and Bofur waiting below to help out.

As soon as Dwalin and Ori had disappeared below, wargs and orcs had invaded. Thorin turned just in time to slice through a wargs chest with Orcrist, and beheading the orc that sat upon it.

"Go!" Thorin shouted to the two brothers. "Now!"

Fili pushed Kili down through the entrance, before he got down on the smooth rock and slipped down after him. Thorin went straight after them before another warg could get near. The leader fell to the bottom with a thunk, and was immediately lifted to his feet by Balin and Bifur.

The dwarfs waited, everyone standing stock still, Dwalin in the corner with Ori moaning and shivering in his lap. They stared up into the sky through the gap of the cave, listening to the sound of heavy feet on the grass, orcs howling and screeching as they drew nearer.

Then all of a sudden, there came an unfamiliar sound of a horn. It echoed around the cave, silencing every other sound around them. The melodic tune of the horn was soon followed by the prancing of hooves, horses neighing and orcs's high pitched screeching as if in pain and fear.

Out of nowhere an orc flew down the entrance to the cave, it's body flying to the ground with a loud thump. Thorin walked to it, yanking an arrow out of the orc's back, he studied it with suspicious eyes, scowling as he realised who the invaders on horses were.

"Elves!" He growled. 

"Put your differences aside." Gandalf said calmly, walking towards Dwalin. "Come, you stay behind me."

"Where are we going?" Balin asked curiously, helping Dwalin keep Ori wrapped up.

"Somewhere where Ori can get the help he needs." Gandalf answered, walking through the small gap in the wall that led down a winding cave.

"Where's that?" Kili turned to Thorin, hoping to find an answer.

Thorin watched Gandalf retreat. "I do not know."

But wherever it was, it was a place to heal Ori, and that's all that mattered at that moment. So Thorin had to follow the wizard, he let Bilbo, Fili and Kili follow behind the other dwarfs who had gone straight after Gandalf, and he walked silently at the back. Through the silence of the caves, the only thing Thorin could hear were the quiet prayers of Dori.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! I've actually written more than I first imagined. Oh crap. It's going to be 3 chapters long instead of 2... But more Dwori! Woo! 
> 
> My friend also nagged me to add some more Fili/Kili and Bofur/Nori in this chapter too!

Gandalf was leading the company through a long, windy cave, hardly any space for each dwarf to walk through. They walked in line, one after the other, shoulders and knees brushing the rough sides of the walls. Dwalin walked on his side, keeping Ori's head resting on his shoulder.

"Are we almost there?" Balin asked Gandalf, coming up behind him.

"We must get Ori some medicine." Oin added, a worried expression upon his face. "His wound needs to be healed!"

"We are almost there." Gandalf declared, his booming voice echoing through the cave. "Down these steps."

The wizard's steps grew faster, the dwarfs shuffling in their quick steps behind him. Thorin was still at the back, suspicion evident in his facial expressions, he knew Gandalf was leading them somewhere he wasn't going to like, yet he kept thinking of Ori.

Dwalin by now could feel the heat radiating off of Ori's body, he was so warm against him as if he was on fire. The poor dwarf's hands were clutching to Dwalin's fur garment, his face scrunched up as if he were in terrible pain. 

"It's alright laddie." Dwalin whispered to the younger dwarf, not knowing if he could hear him or not. "We're almost there, were going to get you all better soon."

Ori's only reaction was to cling tighter to Dwalin's jacket, and a tilt of the head, tucking his face against Dwalin's neck. The bigger dwarf smiled, pleased to know at least that Ori could hear him, he had a fighting heart.

"Here it is." Came Gandalf's voice from the front of the group. 

He led them down a small flight of steps, around a corner of rock, that slipped down onto a thick ledge in the cliff side. As the view in front of them appeared as they all rounded the corner, their eyes widened in surprise, and they wouldn't admit it, but it was beautiful.

Below the cliff side, just ahead, there sat a grand elven house. Pearl white walls and statues, twists of vines and leaves weaving through the roofs, autumn coloured stones patterned the floor. The house sat on a cliff side, stunning waterfalls spilling over the sides into the flowing river below. 

"Imladris." Said Gandalf, stepping down to the last step that lead to the slope. "Although you would probably know it as another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo said quietly, struck by the beauty of the elven home.

"So this is where you intended to lead us the whole time." Thorin mumbled, practically glaring at Gandalf in annoyance.

"It is." Gandalf answered, eyebrows knitted. "And it is lucky we are here, for the healing of the elves will bring Ori back to health faster than that of the dwarves."

Thorin sighed heavily, gritting his teeth. He had no words for what the wizard had said, for it was true, the elves would be able to take care of Ori, and healing the young dwarf was all that mattered. 

Gandalf waved his hand in the direction of the slopping cliff edge, leading down to the elven home, and he began walking towards it, humming a soft melody. The dwarfs shuffled aside, letting Dwalin carry Ori down first, as his brothers followed close behind, and together the company followed Gandalf towards the house of Rivendell.

They strolled through an archway of trees below the slope, onto a long, grey bridge that lead to a circular yard, before they stood before a path of steps. The dwarfs twist and turned, taking in every inch of the place, not knowing what to say or do as the only sound they heard was the flowing waterfalls hitting the rivers below.

"Where are they?" Thorin growled, turning his attentions to Gandalf. "I thought you said they'd help."

Gandalf turned to Thorin. "They know not of Ori's injuries, nor of your quest Thorin Oakenshield."

"Well then they'd best find out quickly!" Dori stomped over to the wizard, hands on hips. "My brother is weakening!"

"He will not last for much longer!" Dwalin said angrily, watching Ori as he started shaking uncontrollably. 

"It is true," Gloin declared. "You can never rely on elves!"

The dwarves all mumbled in agreement, each and every one looking towards Ori, who had gone quiet. His shivering hadn't calmed, but his grip on Dwalin's clothing had weakened, and his groans of pain had turned into soft whimpers.

"He's having difficulty breathing!" Dwalin bellowed, getting down on his knees, so he could fling the scarf that was wrapped around the dwarf's neck.

"Take of his cardigan and mittens!" Dori panicked, helping Dwalin and Bifur remove the clothing that smothered Ori.

"Mithrandir." 

Half of the company closest to the wizard turned their gaze from Ori, as they heard the elf's voice. A tall, dark haired elf descended the steps, his eyes fixed on the sick dwarf in front of him.

"Lindir!" Gandalf looked so happy to see him, a loud sigh escaping his lips. "We need your help, your skills! Where is Lord Elrond?"

"Lord Elrond is not here." The elf, Lindir, answered. "But I can get the dwarf to the healers immediately."

"Thank you!" Gandalf bowed his head slightly in gratitude, leading him over to the dwarfs.

Three of the dwarfs had removed Ori's mittens, cardigan and bag, using whatever cloth they had to wipe at his perspiring forehead. Bombur had taken Ori's journal, carefully stashing it away in his bag for safe keeping, knowing how much the book meant to the young one.

The elf approached the dwarfs, each one glaring at him in suspicion, Dwalin holding onto the youngest safely. Lindir bowed his head slightly at Dwalin, a reassuring gesture. 

"I shall lead you to the elven healers." Lindir spoke gently. "They can care for the wound."

It took them a short while to decide whether to let Ori be treated by elven hands, Dwalin suspicious as he had been walking over the bridge, Dori and Nori hesitating but knowing that their brother needed help and fast. They turned to Thorin, who's eyes were on the young dwarf.

"Lead the way." Thorin answered for them in a gruff voice, turning his gaze to Lindir. "We are putting our trust in you, that is a hard thing for us dwarfs to do."

Lindir simply nodded once. Thorin strolled up to Dwalin, helping him lift Ori carefully, discarding the bloodied cloth that covered the dwarf's wound. Lindir walked up the steps, Dwalin following close behind, Dori and Nori fell in line next to Thorin as the others came up behind.

They were led through a tall door at the top of the stone steps, leading down a sunlit corridor, their boots slapping the floor noisily. Lindir took them down a flight of steps, that wound around a corner onto an open garden, stone benches sitting around tall trees and flowered bushes. 

On the other side there stood a round archway, decorated in ivy leaves, winding round and round the stone structure. The company took a left through the arch, walking down another long corridor, which came to a brown, wooden door. Inside was a brightly lit room, no roof, and no windows, like a gigantic balcony looking down on the river and rocks below.

The company piled in, Lindir pausing by one of two doors. "The healers are in here, I'm afraid only a small amount of you can go in."

"And why is that?" Oin protested, arms folded across his chest.

"The elves will need room." Lindir answered, not seeming fazed by the dwarfs. "They will need to work in quiet."

"Yes, yes!" Dori fidgeted, waving his arms in the air frustratedly. "Hurry up!"

Lindir nodded, gesturing to the dwarfs to sit down on the stone benches, or the cushions placed out on the balcony looking over the waterfall. The company had no choice so they started fiddling, moving their way around to find a place to sit, each one giving Ori's brothers a reassuring tap on the back.

Lindir opened the door to the healers, Dori and Nori following behind as Dwalin carried Ori last. They walked into a beautiful, bright room, filled with flowers and carvings on the walls. The windows were big, curving arches, the view of the stunning cliffs that led out to the sea, lit up by the setting sun. 

A bed was in a corner nearest to the arches, where two dark haired elves were unfolding the white bedding, carefully tucking it into place at the bottom of the bed. Lindir led Dwalin over to it, helping him place Ori gently onto the soft, cushiony mattress. 

"Urrgh!" Ori groaned, his fingers digging into the sheets.

"It's alright little one," Dwalin whispered, tracing his fingertips down the side of Ori's face. "You're going to get better."

Dwalin pulled back from the sick dwarf reluctantly, not wanting Ori to feel alone, wanting him to know that someone was there for him. Dori came towards him, placing his hand on his shoulder, as the elves went about their work to heal Ori.

"You can stay." Was all Dori said.

The dwarfs didn't move from where they stood, at the foot of the bed, watching as the elves had to rip through Ori's bloodied shirt to get to the wound. Lindir passed them to hand a vial of blue liquid to one of the healers, who used it to wet a silky cloth he held.

Carefully, with his gentle hands, the elf wiped Ori's wound clean. Ori instantly jumped in surprise, letting out a painful cry, his arms flying out at whatever came near him. Dori and Nori ran to his side, one brother on either side of the bed, holding the young dwarf down.

The elves thanked them as they carried on cleaning the wound, Ori clearly in so much pain, that tears began streaming down his face. The poor dwarf was conscious, yet his eyes never opened and he whimpered as the pain increased, obviously he had no idea where he was. Dori tried to settle him, whispering comforting words in his ear, and stroking his hair lightly. 

One of the elves worked on some kind of medicine for Ori next to the bed, as another kept cleaning the wound, not making it any less painful. Ori was in so much pain that Dwalin wished he could stop it, he wished he could have protected the young dwarf, made sure he was safe from any harm during their journey. Dwalin felt like a failure.

"Dwalin?" Dori called to him, worry evident in his clear eyes. "Will you hold his hand?"

He didn't need to be asked twice. Getting down on his knees beside the bed, Dwalin took Ori's tiny hand in his, squeezing it gently, letting the dwarf know that he was there too. Ori's head tilted to the side, his eyes opening just a tad, looking straight at Dwalin, before they shut once more and Ori lost all consciousness.

"What's taking so long?" Bofur sighed heavily, pacing back and forth by the door.

"They only went in but a few minutes ago Bofur." Thorin told him, stopping him in his tracks to lead him to a chair. "There is no need to worry."

"There isn't indeed." Gandalf began, taking off his heavy hat. "Ori's life is in the hands of the elves, that is the best thing for him."

Thorin didn't reply, instead he went over to the balcony, leaning his hands against the stone wall to look over into the great sea. The other dwarfs were silent, the only sound coming from the waterfalls across the rocks, and the soft tweeting of birds in the tall trees.

Then out of nowhere came the sound of a horn, a familiar sound that the dwarfs had heard recently. It echoed off the stone walls, reaching their ears like a melodic trumpet, a different sound to that of horns from the mines and mountains.

"Well," Gandalf said quietly. "Elrond has returned, I shall have words with him, and return shortly."

None of the dwarfs said a word as Gandalf slipped out, only Thorin's gaze following him through the door. It was as if they were all under a trance, thoughts floating through their minds, words lost, lips sealed. All were worried for the dwarf that lay in a bed, one that they all cared for deeply.

"Nori!" Bofur jumped to his feet, catching the attention of all the dwarfs. 

Nori came through the door that led to the healers room, sliding it shut straight after. His head hung low, and his eyes held tears that threatened to spill, he had not cried since he was a child, it was like a foreign thing to him. 

Bofur enveloped Nori in a hug, holding him tight against him. "How is he?" He asked calmly, rubbing soothing circles with his hand on Nori's back.

The company held their breaths, as Nori mumbled against Bofur's neck. "He's going to be fine in a few days."

And that's how the silence was broken. Each dwarf cheered, most sighed in relief, and some even started dancing in the middle of the room, so relieved that they couldn't help themselves. 

"I told you he'd be well." Fili turned to Kili, who looked as though his worries had been lightened. "Us young ones are fighters."

Kili laughed wholeheartedly, nudging his brother in his side. "Makes me think, we should live our lives, anything could happen."

"Don't think like that now Kili." Fili told him.

Kili smirked, winding his arm around Fili's waist to bring him closer, and daringly he kissed Fili on the lips. Fili didn't protest, in fact he kissed back, which only earned teasing off Balin and Gloin who sat beside them.

As the other dwarfs celebrated in dwarven fashion, Bofur laughed merrily with Nori still in his embrace, so happy to hear that the little dwarf would be well, and for the dwarf in his arms who seemed to have forgotten that he was trying to hold himself together. Nori was crying, tears unwillingly unleashed.

"Who'd have thought," Bofur teased, rubbing away the tears with the end of his sleeve. "Nori the tough guy, crying!"

"Keep your mouth shut." Nori chuckled, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Bofur's lips.

That is when the door beside them opened, and out stepped the two elven healers, along with Lindir. As the healers left the dwarfs in peace, Thorin approached Lindir, placing his hand on Nori's shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze.

"Gratitude for what you have done." Thorin said to Lindir, sincerity in his voice. 

"If it wasn't for you, my little brother would no longer be with us." Nori added, bowing his head.

"There is no need to thank us." Lindir smiled. "Let us get you all some food and drink, while the young dwarf rests."

And Lindir lead them all, apart from Nori and Bofur through the halls of Rivendell once again, to have a feast and rest. Inside the healers room Ori lay unconscious, his breathing steady, and his temperature slowly but surely decreasing.

As Nori and Bofur entered the room, Dori sat at the end of the bed with his hands in his lap, head bowed with his eyes closed as if praying. Dwalin sat on a chair next to the bed, Ori's hand still clasped firmly in his. The older dwarf's eyes never left the young one's sleeping face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear my writing isn't usually this bad. It will get better... Just cos there'll be more Dwori alone time! They need some alone time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori wakes, Dwalin wants to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait guys! Just couldn't find the motivation whatsoever.. I got another Dwori/Thorinduil/FiKi AU fic going on at the same time! 
> 
> Here's the last part! Sorry if its a bit short and not much going on... But there's tons of Dwori loving! :-)

"You go, I'll look after him, do not worry."

Dwalin sat at the side of Ori's bed, in a wooden chair, very uncomfortable for his liking. It had been a couple of hours since they'd arrived at Rivendell, neither him, or Dori, Nori and Bofur had left the room, too afraid to leave the young dwarf by himself.

By now Fili, Oin and Thorin himself had come too check on them, asking about Ori and wondering if they'd need anything. Bofur and Nori were hungry, judging by the rumbles of their stomachs, and Dori needed a very hot cup of tea. Dwalin was so tired he felt like he'd been on his feet for hours on end, but he couldn't bring himself to shut his eyes.

Dwalin had told the other three to go get some grub, and to relax for some time, while he stayed by Ori's side to watch over him. The brothers had refused at first, too worried that their younger brother would wake up, and they wouldn't be there. But Bofur had persuaded them, knowing how much they needed to sit down and get some food inside them.

"Come on." Bofur said, winding his arm through Nori's. "Dwalin's not going anywhere, we need to get you out of this room before you both lose it."

The brothers agreed in the end, both placing a soft kiss to Ori's forehead, before leaving the room. It was getting dark shortly after the brothers and Bofur had left, eventually an elf came into the room, greeting Dwalin with a slight bow of the head. The blonde elf quietly made his way around the room, lighting the candles that adjourned the walls, and sat in stands the shape of winding tree branches.

Once the elf had left, Dwalin was alone again in the room with Ori. Dwalin leaned forward a little in his chair, looking over Ori like he expected something to still be wrong, he wouldn't be at peace until the small dwarf's eyes opened. 

Ori's breathing had gone back to normal, but he was still pale, the flush in his cheeks gradually creeping to the surface. He seemed to be in a deep sleep, his face finally relaxed and his shaking had disappeared, the only sign of his injury came from the bandage wrapped carefully around his shoulder, peaking out through the thin shirt he wore.

Dwalin suddenly felt the urge to take hold of the young dwarf's hand, as he had hours before, a gesture of comfort for the hurting dwarf. He had no idea if Ori could hear anything, let alone feel the touch of his hand in his, but it was worth a try. He would help in any way he could to bring back the brilliant smile that Ori would always send him, always bright and beautiful.

From the day Ori set foot in Bilbo's home, Dwalin had felt a wash of protectiveness come over him. The innocent looks, the nervous stutter, the scared look in his eyes as Dwalin told him of the tale of the Goblin king. And most of all those eyes, Ori had those deep, brown eyes that held so much youth and inexperience of life, and it made Dwalin want to shut him out from the evil that surrounded Middle Earth.

Then this had happened. Ori had been attacked by that same evil, an innocent, warm hearted, young dwarf, who had never stepped foot out of his dwarven home in his entire life. Dwalin sighed loudly, rubbing his hands roughly down his face, running his stumpy fingers through his roughed up beard. He knew that he could have saved him, yet he wasn't there when Ori needed him to be.

Dwalin pulled his chair closer to the bed, shifting his weight to the end of the seat, before leaning forward to rest his elbows on the mattress. Quietly he took Ori's hand that was lying by his side, resting it gently in his larger one. Dwalin brushed his thumb across the young dwarf's knuckles, relieved in the fact that his hands were so much warmer than they had been previously. It was a good sign.

Dwalin gazed at Ori's slumbering face, his lips had returned to their normal colour of pink, the faint blush back in his cheeks, and the dainty freckles that dotted his face were clearer to see. Dwalin smiled as he followed each freckle with his eyes, before he was tempted into touching, running the tip of his fingers of his free hand over each one, like painting a perfect picture.

That's when Ori moved. It was only a slight movement, but his head tilted just a fraction towards Dwalin, who pulled his hand back quickly. Ori groaned faintly, his lips parting a little to let out a breath. Dwalin got closer to the younger dwarf, using his spare hand to push Ori's fringe back from his forehead, resting his palm there to hopefully console him.

"Ori?" Dwalin whispered softly in his thick accent. "Ori, can you hear me laddie?"

"Ngh." Ori moaned, his hand twitching in Dwalins. "D-Dwalin?" Ori sounded out, his voice croaky as he struggled to speak.

"Aye," Dwalin couldn't help chuckle lightly in relief, as he held tighter to Ori's hand. "Aye it's me, lad. You're safe now, the elves took care of you."

"Elves!" Ori coughed a little, as he tried hard to open his eyes.

"Who'd have thought, ey?" Dwalin smiled, running his fingers through the young dwarf's hair. "Take your time Ori, you've got to have your rest."

Ori's eyes opened fully, squinting against the sudden light radiating off the candles near him, trying to focus on Dwalin who sat beside him. Ori could feel the older dwarf's fingers playing with his hair, and his other hand pleasantly holding his. It brought him much needed comfort, as he felt the pain shoot through his shoulder and the tenseness in his arms and legs, it felt as though he'd been sleeping for years.

"Here," Dwalin reached to the small table beside him, picking up a cup of water. "Have some water, you need it."

Ori nodded with as much effort as he could muster, and with Dwalin's help he lifted his head, taking small sips from the cup. "Thank you." He said quietly, settling back onto the cushion.

"You gave us quite a scare, little one." Dwalin told him, as he put the cup back and held Ori's hand with both of his. "Your brothers were frightened beyond belief."

"I'm sorry." Ori apologised with much sincerity, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Where are they? Are they alright?"

Dwalin smiled softly. "What are you apologising for you silly thing. And your brothers are fine, I convinced them to go eat, they've been by your side the whole time."

Ori nodded, taking a deep breath as his chest tightened. "Thorin... Is he... Is he mad at me? I didn't mean to get ill, I didn't think the wound would get bad... I just... I hope Thorin-"

"Ori!" Dwalin cut him short, leaning in closer to cup the dwarf's face in his large hand. "Don't go saying such ridiculous things! Of course Thorin's not mad at you, he was as worried as the rest of us! And if he was mad, it was because you didn't let us know you were hurt!"

A single tear fell down Ori's cheek. "I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to bother anyone."

"Oh Ori," Dwalin chuckled lightly, rubbing away the tear with the pad of his thumb. "Always thinking about others besides yourself. You are a sweet little thing."

Ori blushed, the light shade of red tinting his cheeks. "I-I... I want to thank you... For helping me."

Dwalin smiled, the corner of his eyes crinkling. "It wasn't just me laddie, the whole company were at your side."

"I know," Ori smiled sweetly, tracing his fingertips over the bandage on his shoulder. "But you were carrying me, you were talking to me."

"You heard me?" Dwalin asked, his heart swelling with warmth at the thought of his voice soothing Ori. "I thought maybe you could, but I wasn't so sure."

Ori nodded slightly, his fingers gripping Dwalin's hand tighter. "I could hear you a little, I couldn't hear what you were saying clearly, but your voice it... it made me... made me feel better."

Dwalin gazed at Ori, portraying through his stare how glad he was he could have at least brought comfort to the young dwarf, when he was sick with poison. The elves had told them it had been poison from a plant, most probably used by the trolls. The only explanation was that the trolls had been the ones to hurt Ori, using their rusted, old knives to swing at the dwarves.

"I'm glad to see you're awake so quickly." Dwalin told him, taking Ori's hand between his. "The elves said it will take you a few days to recover fully."

"I'm better than I was." Ori began, then out of nowhere he made a quiet yelp in surprise.

"You alright laddie?" Dwalin sprung forward, helping Ori to lean against the pillow better. "Take your time now, you're still in pain, I can see it!"

Ori blushed just a tad, gripping his shoulder with his free hand. "I'm sorry, it's just a little painful, it stings."

"Well, you know what would help," Dwalin began, smiling cheekily, trying his best to take the young dwarf's mind off of the pain. "It would help for you to have some food."

Ori chuckled softly, tightening his grip on Dwalin's hand. "That would be good."

"I'll get Bofur to bring you some sausages," Dwalin leaned closer to Ori, as if telling him a secret. "Apparently the elves don't have meat.. They have green food!"

Ori grimaced. "I don't like green food!"

Dwalin grinned, nodding in agreement. "You speak for the rest of us too." He leaned back, Ori's hand still gripped in his. "I'll go now then, bring you back something edible. I'd best tell your brothers you're awake too, they'll probably kill me for not telling them sooner."

Ori smiled brightly, looking forward to seeing his older brothers again. He knew Dori would be a fusspot as soon as he steps through the doors, and Nori would be telling him how they got there in such an enthusiastic way, but that's what he loved about them. They were his brothers, and he wouldn't change them for all the gold in Erebor.

Dwalin stood, letting their hands unlock and fall to their sides. Ori looked at him, thinking of the dwarf's rough voice that whispered to him when he was passing into darkness, Dwalin the only thing keeping him conscious. He had no idea how he was going to thank him, for practically saving his life, nor how he'd do the same for the rest of the company.

All Ori could think of at that moment was one thing. "Dwalin," he called shyly, catching the older dwarf's attention. "Can I... I mean... I would... Would like to give you a hug... Please?"

Dwalin was completely caught off guard, expecting Ori to ask for a drink, or some of his favourite food, or at least a book to read, because Dwalin knew Ori loved his books as much as his own family. The bearish dwarf was not expecting to be asked for a hug, for one, he knew he beyond any doubt didn't look like a hugging type.

Although, this was Ori, not a stranger. Ori would hug anyone even if they had their whole body covered in tattoos, or piercings in the weirdest of places, and if they closely resembled an orc. Dwalin had never properly hugged anyone before, not even his mother, who was as much of a brutish dwarf as he was. 

So when he sat on the edge of the bed, and held his arms out for the young dwarf, he didn't imagine how lovely it would feel for Ori to embrace him. They met in the middle, Dwalin leaning down to capture Ori in his arms, slowly raising him to sit up so that their arms could wind around eachother comfortably. It felt soft, and warm, like laying out in the sun on a summers day, peace washing over you like a soundless wave.

Ori let out a relaxed sigh, resting his head on Dwalin's shoulder, hands gripping his coat. The scribe was rather limp in Dwalin's arms, leaning comfortably against him, and it made Dwalin smile to himself. This is what a real hug felt like, and he didn't want to move. 

"Hmm," Ori hummed, closing his eyes. "You're very cuddly."

Dwalin chuckled wholeheartedly. "First time I've heard that one!" He said, daringly rubbing his hand in circles on Ori's back.

"I think you have a warm heart underneath all that armour." Ori said, his voice barely a whisper.

Dwalin's hand movement suddenly stopped, his head lowering, as if the words had struck him dumbfound. All through his life Dwalin had been called many things, from brute, to violent fighter, even a monster, a name he didn't want to be associated with. But he'd never once been told he had a warm heart, his own mind believing that his heart was cold and dangerous. 

It was like a hit on the head when the words passed Ori's lips, thinking it was a slip of the tongue at first, but then Ori never lied, at least Dwalin thought he didn't like lies. A part of him was hoping Ori did think he could take care of him, finally there was someone, Ori, to see him as something else other than a monster.

"You don't know how much that means to me, laddie." Dwalin told him, gently giving the young dwarf a small squeeze. "Thank you."

Ori pulled back from the hug slowly, gazing up into Dwalin's eyes, giving him the most precious smile the older dwarf had seen. "I mean it though," he told him seriously. "You really do have a warm heart, you protected me, I felt safe with you."

And he meant it. Ori wouldn't say things unless they were true, Dwalin could see it in his eyes, the gaze he held told him a million and one things. That Ori did feel safe with him, held his trust, actually liked to be around him, and he wasn't afraid of him, he wasn't afraid of this monster that everyone else saw.

Dwalin pulled back slightly from the hug, watching as Ori ducked his head, staring at the rather interesting carpet strewn across the floor. Dwalin smiled, using his hand to gently tilt Ori's head up, he caught the young dwarf's gaze with his. 

"You're the only dwarf that has ever said such things to me." Dwalin said, his voice sounding soft even to his own ears. "It means more than you know."

Ori could see the honesty in Dwalin's eyes as he said those words, his touch like a feather, tickling the side of his face. Ori's lips curved up into a small smile, his hands bravely reaching up to rest against Dwalin's strong shoulders, and he swallowed, heart beginning to race as he felt Dwalin's other hand wrap around the back of his neck.

Dwalin could see the younger dwarf was nervous, his lips quivering just a little, his hands shaking on their own accord. But Dwalin knew, he knew what Ori wanted, because Dwalin wanted the same. Without any second thoughts, Dwalin began to lean down, coaxing Ori to meet him by pulling him gently towards him.

Their lips met in the middle, a soft press. Dwalin didn't expect Ori's lips to be that inviting, melting against his as if they were meant to fit together. Ori didn't know what to expect himself, but Dwalin's rough lips on his, and the fleeting brush of his beard touching his chin was something he could really get used to. 

Ori had never been kissed before, never felt someone else's lips kiss him with such tenderness that it made him sigh, the flutter in his stomach growing still. As soon as it had began, it was over. Dwalin broke the kiss, distancing himself by only a short space, their noses almost touching.

"Well," Dwalin chuckled deeply, eyes crinkling. "That was like kissing an angel."

Ori blushed a bright shade of pink, but laughed lightly. "I... I liked it." He admitted, his fingers trailing down the fur coat that was slung around Dwalin's neck. "I like kissing you."

Dwalin grinned, he loved the way the smaller dwarf blushed, the way he stuttered when he got shy, and the way he smiled when Dwalin rubbed his thumb in circles against his cheek. "I like kissing you too."

Ori was the one to lean up this time, his shyness be damned. Dwalin couldn't help the small chuckle deep in his throat as Ori kissed him, with much more enthusiasm this time around. Dwalin held him close, pressing their lips closer together as he bit down on Ori's bottom lip.

That earned him a whimper from the younger dwarf, who's arms wound around his neck, to pull their bodies closer. Ori felt Dwalin's tongue slide against his top lip, asking for more, which Ori gave him without hesitation. Their kiss got deeper, passion overwhelming them both as the world seemed to disappear around them.

Ori let out a soft moan, embarrassed at his own actions, but never stopping him from wanting more. Until he felt a surge of pain shoot through his shoulder, making him gasp and jump back in surprise, it felt as though someone had gone and stuck a knife into the wound.

Ori grasped the bandage with his hand, rubbing it gently to try and ease the pain, but he only made it worse. Dwalin soon realised why Ori had flung himself back, pain evident in the way he held onto his wound, eyes shut tight in pure agony. 

"Ori," Dwalin was gentle to put his hands on the young dwarf's shoulders. "Let's get you back to laying down, you need to be still. I'm sorry I should have been careful!"

Ori cringed as he moved back to lay down slowly. "It's not your fault, I completely forgot about the pain for a moment." He blushed just thinking about what they'd just done.

Dwalin chuckled softly, lowering Ori down onto the mattress. "Let's wait until you're much better, and maybe we could carry on where we left off?"

Ori's lips split into a bright smile, knowing that Dwalin didn't just kiss him for the sake of it, but wanted it to go further. He'd always wanted to know what it would be like to be Dwalins, ever since he met the strong, ginormous dwarf he'd felt something like a tickling sensation in his stomach, and he'd never felt more nervous around someone as he did with Dwalin. That was until now.

"I'd like that." He told him, as he laid his head back onto the soft pillow. 

"Good." Dwalin grinned, taking a hold of Ori's hand and kissing his knuckles lightly. "Now, I'm going to go and get you some food, and also your brothers. If they find out you've been awake this whole time, they'll have my head."

Ori nodded, liking the way Dwalin's scruffy beard tickled the back of his hand as he pulled away, he laughed softly at the thought of his brothers threatening Dwalin, it wasnt like Dwalin was a small, shy dwarf. The older dwarf smiled down at him, using his free hand to brush a strand of straying hair back behind Ori's ear.

"Will you be long?" Ori asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"I will be as quick as I can." Dwalin assured him, leaning forward to plant a sweet kiss on top of Ori's head. "You rest a little now, before your brothers come barging into the room and fussing all over you."

Ori grinned, looking forward to seeing his brothers, wanting so much to hug them and know that they're nearby. Dwalin stood then, reluctantly letting go of Ori's hand, knowing he'd have to leave, only for a short while. It suddenly felt different to what it did an hour ago, Ori was his, and he was Oris, and Dwalin felt more drawn towards the other dwarf, not wanting to turn his gaze away even for a second.

On the other hand, Ori was hungry, and he needed some food in him, since it had been days since he'd last eaten. Thinking about it, Dwalin hadn't eaten for days himself, too caught up in the happenings, and his mind only straying towards Ori's safety. 

Dwalin smiled, happy at the thought that the young dwarf was now indeed safe, and thanks to the elves, he was healing. Ori looked up at him then, and gave him the sweetest smile Dwalin had had the pleasure of being on the receiving end of. He knew then that no matter what was in front of them, what dangers they would face, that Dwalin would never stride from Ori's side, not even for a fleeting moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Yey or ney?  
> I promise there'll be more Dwalin/Ori in the next chapter! ;)
> 
> Might take me a few days or more to post the next chapter, apologies if I do! I promise I'll chuck in some sweet Dwori if you hang on for a little while!


End file.
